Tale of Two Fluties
by Viridis
Summary: This is the story of me and my best friend in the first two years of marching band. Guys, Chas, and Ni-Chans. r/r *y is the text the way it is? answer in r*


Hello fellow bandies. And welcome to my world. Mwahahaha! Hahahahah! Bwhahahahaha…*cough cough ack*. Oh, hmm, excuse me. Well, this is my first band fic. I have others, but I'm too lazy to do them now. This fic will be about my life in the band and about the rather interesting friends I made.  
  
A/N: I will have my current thoughts in the starry thingies *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
In a time not to long ago, and in a small town known as…let's say B-town, a eighth grade girl and her friend just signed up for a lifetime of interesting stuff. Now just as a note, these friends weren't the closest.  
  
*Yet! *  
  
"So Shannon, did you put in marching band as a class?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it will be fun."  
  
*Oh how little we knew*  
  
The year of the last in middle school ended and as they got home from their concert band trip to an amusement park, they went to the first meeting of the band. They were late, so they really didn't understand what they were in for. The girls left with an anticipation of their freshman year.  
  
And so the months rolled around to August and the first week of band camp began. Jen and Shannon met at the school and looked around. There were sure a lot of kids there. They talked of things that weren't that important  
  
*Because if they were I would remember it*.  
  
And they got their music, Spanish Jazz. They looked at each other and gave a look only known as the oh-my-god-what-the-hell-is-this-look. They met their section, the flutes. First there was the section leader  
  
*Whom I would grow to hate in later times*,  
  
the other girls that were their age, Ashley, Megan, and Lacy, and then there was the other two, two short and rather weird girls known as Bethany and Rachel.  
  
*Who I will later come to question their sanity. There were others, but I can't remember their names.*  
  
There was the practicing, the practicing and more practicing over the days in the hot weather. Our two little girls learned the importance of roll steps; back marching, and the fact that if they didn't keep up their flute angles, they would be permanently scared for life.  
  
*This didn't matter, I am now anyways*  
  
The year was slow going for a while, nothing new, other than the fact that they got a new instructor and they lost every damn competition they went to. But that didn't matter, for these girls were optimistic and happy. They went to the football games and played their music like good little fluties and enjoyed nearly every minute of it.  
  
*Notice how I said nearly*  
  
And on one faithful night, while at a football game, our little flutie Jen asked a question that would change the course of their lives forever. But we will get to that later, first lets get to know these girls first shall we? Shannon was normal once, in the innocent years before 'The Spoken Question'. She was happy go lucky, and completely undisturbed and like I said, before 'The Spoken Question'. And as for Jen? Well can't say she was normal exactly…just not as bad as now. Jen had a problem with team spirit and her fellow fluties were there to tell her about it. Lacy and Shannon stood up when their team made a goal…I mean a touchdown, yeah that's it. Hey give me a break here I'm just learning this stuff. Back to what I was saying. Jen sat and looked at them oddly. "Come on Jen!" Shannon said. "Cheer."  
  
"I don't cheer." She replied looking up at her.  
  
"Where's your team spirit?" asked Lacy.  
  
"Right here," Jen said as she made a fist and held it in the air mockingly. "You ready for it?" They nodded, "Here it comes…" She gave a determined and yet pitiful look and said flatly "Go team…yeah look at us go…yippie…we made a goal…run."  
  
"Jen," Shannon said looking at her pathetic friend.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's called a touchdown."  
  
"Uh huh. Want me to try it again?"  
  
"No that's ok." Jen began to laugh as the other two looked at her; I think they were scared, not quite sure. Now since they were flutes, the director set them near the drummers.  
  
*I would think of this later as the turning point of my life. I'd like to say this as 'The Final Push Towards the Brink of Insanity. Trust me you'll understand later.*  
  
Jen watched the quad players in front of her, not being able to take her eyes off them when they played. It was just so cool! Then her eyes wandered to one of the bass drum players, Tate. She thought for a moment, but then it was time to go to the track and line up for the half-time show. Jen followed Shannon and then spoke something. Yes, its now time for 'The Spoken Question'! Oh god here we go! This is the end of the innocent years, sniff sniff, memories.  
  
"Shannon?" Jen looked at her friend.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think Tate is cute?" her friend looked at her and thought for a moment, then gave her answer.  
  
"Yes." And that's it, the first ever sentence that truly made them the friends they are today. All because of that damn drummer. That night they talked of the guys they thought were cute. Shannon explained that she loved the drummer since 'The Fall', which was when she was back marching out of a spiral and fell over him. Which brings us a whole new meaning to falling in love. Awwwww. And as for Jen, she confided to her now best friend that she liked the tall redhead, and with that said, Shannon thought: Damn, this person has one weird taste in men!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
And so the first Chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed it. And I will tell you who I am, I am Jen, yes Jen. *Looks proud* Right now, I'm a sophomore; I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Have a great day, and please, make me feel special and give reviews. ^_^ 


End file.
